Putting Lessons
by bethaboo
Summary: Edward and Bella, vacationing at the beach, have a little too much fun on the mini golf course. All Human AU. One Shot. Entry in the Dirty Talking Edward Contest and winner of 2nd Place.


**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**STORY TITLE: PUTTING LESSONS  
**

**USERNAME: BETHABOO  
**

**CATEGORY: EXHIBITIONIST  
**

**POV: BELLA  
**

**STORY TYPE: ALL HUMAN AU**

* * *

**AN: **As you can see, this is my entry for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest, hosted by Isabel0239, LeechLover and moon.witche. I was not going to participate as I thought my plate was rather full with TDIG, GftG, and VR, but I got this idea and after the Twinster and Angel persuaded me, I couldn't say no. So here goes. . .

* * *

BPOV

The smell of salt was strong in the air as we walked up the street toward the boardwalk. I licked my cotton candy and giggled as Edward snagged a piece off the side.

"Stop it!" I cried half-heartedly, making no move to stop him.

The corner of Edward's mouth turned up into a smirk, and his green eyes brimmed with adoration as he shifted me towards the wall and trapped me there, my cone of cotton candy the only thing between us. "You _know _you won't be able to eat it all," he told me.

"How," I asked him, delicately licking the traces of sugar off his lips, "do you know I won't eat every single bite of it?"

He knew it because we'd been coming to the beach every summer since I could remember, and I had yet to eat a complete cotton candy by myself. Each successive failure didn't stop me from trying though, even if Edward always ended up sharing the last bits.

"Because you," Edward kissed me back, "love me," followed by another kiss, "and you want," yet another kiss, "to make me happy."

"Oh do I?" I asked innocently, taking one hand and letting it slide down his back, feeling the ridges of every separate muscle as I went.

"You are a real tease," Edward grinned. "I should punish you for that."

"Why don't you?" I asked, slipping out from under his grasp and let him take in the swing of my ass as I sauntered down the boardwalk.

"Maybe I will," Edward murmured into my ear, after he caught up to me. "Let's play mini golf," he insisted suddenly, as he took one arm and pulled me insistently toward sign that advertised in big colorful letters, "9 Fun, Inventive Holes!"

"'9 fun, inventive holes'?" I teased. "Aren't there really only three, and I'd say only one of them is truly. . ._inventive_?"

"You," Edward whispered, "are being _bad_, and not particularly _inventive _yourself."

"I bet I could find a few fun holes for you to try," I whispered back.

Suddenly, I felt Edward's hand that was resting near the small of my back, dipped lower. _Much _lower.

His fingers slowly began to caress my curves of my ass and I arched into him.

"None of that," Edward growled into my ear, his tongue darting out to trace the outer curls of my ear. He nipped at my earlobe before pulling away, and I felt my knees grow weak. It was amazing that even after spending six years exploring every inch of each others' bodies, it still felt incredibly new each time Edward touched me.

"Edward," I half-moaned, feeling his fingers curl all the way down over the curve of my ass, to toy with the sensitive skin right under the hem of my short jean skirt.

I heard a throat clear, and noticed a carnie leering at me and Edward's busy hands on my backside from the window of the mini golf shack.

"Edward," I repeated, but this time my voice hissed out in urgency. He looked up from the curve of my neck and we broke apart, albeit reluctantly. _At this rate, I could care less about mini golf, and more about finding an empty alleyway and letting Edward's hands creep farther up my skirt._

"Bella!" Edward teasingly exclaimed, trying to get my attention, when all I could really think about was if his hands did work up my skirt, and the inevitable rush of pleasure I knew awaited me if I let him.

"Don't you want to play mini golf?" he asked, wrapping one arm around my waist and pulling me close again. Of course that only distracted me more. Weren't we supposed to have passed the point of insane lust a good couple of years back? Clearly, we were behind the curve. I'd have to find some way for us to catch up. _Perhaps humping like crazy would do it. _

_Oh yeah, we were already doing that._

"Definitely," I told him enthusiastically, using my excitement over mini golf as an excuse to rub up against him as provocatively as possible.

Edward threw his head back, his messy bronze hair shining in the sunlight, and laughed. "You are such a witch."

"Am I?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Enough," he laughed again, and playfully dragged me over to the ramshackle structure.

"Two for mini golf, please," he asked the carnie, who was eyeing me up and down like I was his new favorite treat.

I licked a big piece of cotton candy and tried not to outwardly shudder. I couldn't even imagine another man in my life. Edward and I had grown up together, and I couldn't even recall a time where we hadn't been best friends, though obviously we hadn't always been in love.

It had happened at the beach, ironically, where our two families had shared a beach house for as long as I could remember. We'd played together naked for much of our infancy, and even during our childhood no one had seen anything funny about me pants-less and Edward shirtless, playing in the sprinkler on the lawn and on the wide curving beach. Things had slowly begun to change the summer I turned 11, and the tension between us grew and evolved even more when we started our freshman year of high school.

Edward grew tall and handsome, and every girl in school was dying to date him. I watched from a greater distance, confusion echoing in my heart, not understanding these feelings that made me want to hug and kiss him in a way that was far from sisterly.

I'd filled out from the skinny, wild kid, I'd been. My hair grew out and I spent more time with Alice and Rosalie, experimenting with makeup and playing dress-up.

The distance between Edward and I only grew that freshman year of high school, and I'd mourned the loss of my best friend with a fervor that would have done the Cure proud.

Then the summer had come, and we'd fallen back into our same easy pattern, yet nothing was quite the same. Edward looked at me funny when I changed into my swimsuit. I looked at him with longing when he did the same and wondered during long tear-soaked sessions with my pillow how lame one single person could be. As the weeks went by, the tension grew, and I clung to our childhood friendship with a desperation that had everything and nothing to do with the relationship we'd once shared.

And then, one morning everything changed.. He walked into the room I shared with his two sisters, Alice and Rosalie, and was confronted with me dressed only in a thin, worn wifebeater of a tank top, and a pair of tiny boxer shorts. My eyes were fuzzy from sleep, and my hair was falling into my face, so at first I hadn't realized it was him. I'd only thought it was Rose or Alice coming back into the room for something they'd missed.

"Just a sec," I'd called, grabbing a hunk of long brown hair and pulling it back into my face, only to reveal the bronzed god of my dreams staring at me with completely undisguised lust in his eyes.

Of course, back then, at the tender, untouched age of fifteen, I hadn't realized that it was lust, only that he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away and that his mouth opened and closed without saying a single word.

"Edward?" I'd asked, hesitantly, wondering why he was acting so strangely, _yet again_ and wondering also if I could ask for a minute so I could go bust into tears for the millionth time this summer. Did he delight in torturing me? Did he enjoy pulling away from me so much?

"Bella," he'd finally said, his voice so husky that I'd felt my knees weaken. _How many lonely days and nights had I waited for him to say my name just like that?_

I hadn't known what to say, or really what to do, until he'd come and gathered me into his arms, cradling me like I was the most precious possession he owned.

"I can't do it anymore," he'd murmured into my ear and I'd pulled away in confusion and near panic.

"Can't do what anymore?"

"Can't pretend like I don't want you. _I want you_, Bella," he'd said, his voice rough with pain and desire.

I'd looked up into those deep green eyes and seen everything I'd struggled with over the last two years echoed there. Our first kiss had been gentle and almost sweet. The second kiss was full of clumsy passion, and after that, we took advantage of every second of alone time to get our hands on each other. Our families had looked on us with amused affection, not understanding what had taken us so long to come to the realization that we were meant to be together.

Six years later, I had never believed so totally in something as I did in our love. Edward completed me, and I'd do anything to make him happy. I'd also do just about anything in this moment to drag him back to bed.

Edward paid the carnie, not only with cash, but with a definite glare that told him to stop looking at me like he'd enjoy eating me alive. That was _Edward's _privilege and _Edward's alone. _I squirmed a little, thinking of him inching my skirt up my thighs and tracing his tongue through my folds.

"You really need stop wiggling," Edward whispered. "All I can think of is this morning when I had you on your knees and you were wiggling so slowly . . ."

"Stop it!" I exclaimed a little louder than I should have. The carnie turned around, his smile growing wider, as Edward took tugged me by the arm towards the first hole.

"Stop what?" he asked innocently, handing me my putter and ball. To punish him for mentioning the incredible sex we'd had at 6 AM this morning and making my dripping core drip even more, I leaned over as I placed the ball on the ground, so he could get a nice view of the way my jean skirt rode up and tightened across my butt. Edward was, for all intents and purposes, definitely a _Bella _man, but I could probably also make the argument that he was an ass man as well.

As I straightened, I could feel the heat of his body behind me, and I definitely felt his rock hard cock as my ass came in contact with it.

I looked behind me, playfully swatting him on the arm. "You're in the way. I'm trying to putt here."

Leaning forward slightly, he brushed his dick across my ass just slightly. "Is _this _in the way?" he asked with a meaningful huskiness in his voice.

"I can tell you it was definitely in the way this morning," I grouched, despite that I'd thoroughly enjoyed being woken up with Edward balls-deep inside of me.

"You weren't exactly complaining," he argued, resting his hands on my hips, and pulling me slightly closer until his cock was nestled right up on my ass. _Right where it should be_, I thought, though I certainly wasn't going to tell him that.

"No, but I am now," I snarked back with a smile. "Now _get out of the damn way_."

Reluctantly he released me, and went to stand by the side of the course. Under my eyelashes, as I pretended to focus intently on my ball and putter, but in reality I was watching him.

He was so god damned gorgeous it was nearly a crime. Tall, and muscular, but not overly built, he probably wouldn't be considered the hottest guy on earth, but he was to me, because he was mine. _All mine_.

"Bella," he called from where he'd been relegated, his sinfully green bedroom eyes nearly causing my panties to drop. "Will you hurry up? It's just a ball and you hit it. Simple enough." The corner of his smirking mouth told me he knew he'd peppered his sentence with double entendres. Okay, twopeople could play _that_ game.

"What do I do with balls again? Hit them? That sounds rather. . .violent," I observed innocently, as I stuck out my butt and wiggled it a bit, just to wedge the torture in a little deeper.

"What would you rather do with them, Bella?" His voice had dropped practically a whole octave, and when I glanced up, he'd shoved his hands in his pockets—a typical Edward gesture to try to hide a raging hard-on. Not that he could probably hide that particular piece of equipment very well.

I glanced farther back and noticed that the carnie was still watching us intently, his gaze cutting through the haze of popcorn, salty air and sweat to latch on my backside. Clearly, Edward wasn't the only ass man in the area.

Truthfully, the fact that this stranger was watching us turned me on even more, though I suppose it should have creeped me out a little. But it didn't. I wanted him to watch me push Edward and him push me back until we reached our breaking point and we had to nearly run back to the house to put out the fire we'd started.

"Well, first of all, you have to make sure the balls are properly situated, and they're very clean. Then you need to . . .manipulate them," I told him as I glanced over in Edward's direction. Surely enough, he was hanging on every word I was saying, mouth slightly open, eyes glazed over. Yeah, he was definitely fantasizing about me. Well about _us_.

Good. I had him right where I wanted him. Now time to bring out the big guns.

I let my hands run down the shaft the putter, rather innocently at first, but gradually as I moved them back up, I took advantage of how riveted Edward was and pretended that instead of a golf putter, I was holding the shaft of Edward's penis.

My eyes drifted shut as I thought of the smooth skin and ridges that I had memorized over the years.

I heard someone clear their throat and my eyes popped open to reveal Edward standing very close to me, almost on top of my putter.

"Edward," I murmured, "you're standing on my ball."

"No, Bella," he whispered back with amusement lighting his eyes, "you're standing on _mine_."

"Am I?" I asked in pretend shock, even though I knew _exactly _what he was referring to. "Well, I'd better play my first ball then."

"Yes, you'd better, Bella of mine." Edward retreated to the sidelines again, with a small swat on my bottom as he drifted past.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the carnie had long since stopped trying to pretend he wasn't watching. He was clearly ogling me and I wiggled my butt just a little extra for his benefit as I finally hit my ball down the first ramp.

I thought I heard Edward mumble, "took you long enough," as he lined up to take his first shot. For that, just as he was about to hit, I clocked him real good in the ass with the putter, using it like a little crop, then sauntered off grinning at his satisfying bellow of surprise.

Really, it was more of a squeal though, than a bellow. A rather adorable, high-pitched squeak that melted my heart. And all my girl parts too, now that I considered it.

"So would you squeak like that if I tied you up and whipped you with a little crop?" I asked him breathily just loud enough so that he could hear me but the carnie couldn't, just as he was about to take his next shot.

His ball went way wild, probably due to my timely question, and he groaned a little.

"Bella, no more talking dirty while I try to play the game."

"What? That was dirty?" I asked innocently, batting my eyelashes at him. He shook his head in disbelief and stepped aside to let me take a turn.

I should have known that I'd have to take as good as I got, because right as I was about to swing the putter, I heard his velvet smooth voice croon right above my ear, "Hey baby, I can't wait until we get to the windmill. I have a surprise to show you behind it."

His magic fingers found the precise spot right in the middle of my neck that made me melt every time and he went to work, turning my knees—really everything from the waist down—to mush.

"Edward," I gasped. "Let's go to the windmill _right now_."

"No," he said firmly as he stepped away from me, letting his hand drop from my neck. "You need to learn to wait."

_Oh? That's how we were playing it? Just see if I ever wear my hair in a ponytail ever again_.

I stuck my tongue out at him and made an unsuccessful grab for his clearly hard cock as moved off the course. _Damn_.

I hit my ball with frustration, but miraculously it ended up in the hole anyway. _At least something is going right_—_now there's only four more holes until the windmill._

Both of us played quickly for those next four holes, eyeing the large windmill structure in the middle of the room, where our bodies could easily be blocked from the carnie's and any other onlooker's sight.

I looked forward to it with almost the same fierceness that I'd looked forward to all the increasingly hot makeout sessions we'd had during our first summer together. I couldn't even count how many times we'd made out behind the windmill on this rickety, old, dilapidated golf course. It was practically an old friend. One of the first times Edward had ever gotten the nerve to slide his hand up my skirt had been behind this windmill. I dreaded the day they'd tear it down, though that day couldn't be so far off in the future, considering the shape of the structure.

Since we'd played this course dozens of times, it didn't take us long to get there. The carnie was really leaning in our direction, clearly trying to follow us with his gaze as we disappeared towards the back part of the course, with the infamous windmill.

I gave the carnie a jaunty little wave, and almost laughed aloud at his shocked expression. What, did he not think I could tell he was nearly eating me alive with his gaze? I was sure if Edward had offered him a threesome, he'd have taken it thinking today was his lucky day. Fortunately for me, that was _not _the case. While it might be fun to entertain the carnie with far away glimpses of what he could never have, his unwashed hands were _not _touching me any closer than a ten foot pole.

Edward grabbed and yanked me to him, as he lay flush against the back of the windmill, away from all prying eyes. I stood between his legs, framed his face with my hands, and finally kissed him with all the passion I'd been holding inside since we'd left the beach house a few hours earlier.

My tongue drifted along his, as I continued to ravish his mouth with mine. A shiver went up my spine as he traced along it, hands finally reaching my ass. Using that as leverage, he pulled me in even closer, letting me feel how much he liked it when I took control.

And I could definitely feel it. Even considering how much sex we'd had in the last twenty-four hours—after all, there was just something about the nostalgic salty beach air that breathed new life into two libidos that didn't exactly need the help—he was still hard as a rock. Even though I'd never slept with anyone else, I knew from my friends that Edward's stamina was undoubtedly god-like, and I loved it, cause let's face it, I just couldn't get enough of him.

Those incredible hands, with the long dexterous fingers that I'd praised since our fifteenth summer together, slid past the hem of my jean skirt, and silently acquiescing to his desires, I shifted my legs apart to grant him the access we both wanted.

Our kisses grew more desperately passionate as his fingers slid up the inside of my thighs, leaving trails of fire on my skin.

"So soft," he murmured, as we broke apart for a split second to gasp in harsh breaths. My hands traveled down his chest, caressing him through his t-shirt until I slipped them underneath and traced each individual muscle of his abs, which only made them contract even harder under my ministrations.

Apparently he thought I was playing dirty because instead of teasing me endlessly like he liked to do, caressing each inner thigh until I was nearly crazy with lust, he dove straight in, toying with my flimsy thong; pulling it over and into my sopping wet folds until I was literally groaning into his mouth. Nothing felt as good as those hands on me. Well, maybe that wasn't exactly his true. His tongue felt pretty damn good too.

I slid my hands down further until they reached Edward's hard cock, and as I ran my fingertips up it lightly, I felt his fingertip clench down just a little harder on my clit, and I nearly screamed at the sensation.

"Edward," I groaned as silently as I could. "I _need_ you."

"I want you too, baby." He was breathing hard to, as I worked his gorgeous cock much better than I had the putter earlier—even through boxers and jeans.

"We need to go back to the house. _Now_." I tried to instill as much demand in my voice as I could. I was about twenty seconds away from coming, and I wanted it so bad, I was nearly panting as he worked my pussy like the master he was.

"No." Edward met my heated gaze straight on, and I couldn't believe the idea I saw hidden in the depths there. He _had _to be kidding.

"What?"

"No. We're going to do it right here."

"_Behind the windmill?" _I would have shrieked if it wouldn't have brought the carnie over before I could come.

"Yes," he said with amusement, his eyes watching me from under hooded lids. I wondered if it was possible for lust to be bottomless—if we were one of the luckiest couples in the world because our desire for each other grew every day instead of shrank.

I stared at him in disbelief. A million thoughts ran through my head in that second, but primarily, instead of the disgust I'd imagined, most of them were lusty instead. I dripped a little more into Edward's hand, and he slid one finger deep inside me.

"Come on, Bella," Edward crooned as he worked his finger in and out of me, "I want to take you _right here_. Let me slide my rock hard cock inside this wet pussy. Let me take you. _Please_."

There was definitely a plea in his voice, but he was also so hypnotizingly inexorable, I didn't think I could have said no even if I'd wanted to. Because, really, I did want it. The idea of Edward fucking me and the carnie possibly seeing us turned me on unbearably.

"Okay," I murmured. "Right here."

Edward guided me toward the wall, until my cheek was flat against the peeling paint of the windmill, and I could feel the slight breeze against my ass as Edward pulled up my skirt even more.

He rubbed my wet slit with several fingers and I arched into him, trying to stifle my moans with my hand. I heard him unzip his jeans, and the tip of his cock replace his fingers. He rubbed it up and down, methodically, steadily, until I nearly cried out for him to _hurry_.

I was past the point of thinking I'd be embarrassed if we were interrupted—I'd only be intolerably disappointed that we'd been cockblocked.

Finally, when I'd just about given up on getting any dick, he slammed into me. Since I wasn't expecting him to come into me so suddenly, I hadn't thought to brace the windmill, and I swear it shook slightly on the impact, but I was too far gone to care. I writhed on Edward's cock and bit down on my hand to keep myself from making too much noise.

Edward slid into me hard, back and forth, but slowly—too slowly—while murmuring in my ear.

"Take it, just like that, Bella. You feel so good around me, and you're going to feel even better when you come."

I whimpered in response and tried to buck against him to get him to move faster, to give me what I wanted, but he resisted, holding me back.

"You're such a bad girl, Bella. So bad. Maybe I shouldn't let you come after all." His hand squeezed my ass hard, and my knees nearly gave out.

I shook my head, trying to tell him that I _needed _to come now.

"You want it, Bella? You want to come around my cock?" he nearly groaned, and I would have jumped for joy if it wasn't for the orgasm that was building inside of me.

Suddenly, I felt one hand work its way into my folds just as he moved hard and fast, and pleasure spasmed through me as he rubbed my clit.

"That's it, Bella. Come for me."

At his words, I lost the hold on reality and I felt myself pulse around him, milking him hard just as he exploded. He strained toward me. "Fuck, Bella. _Fuck_. I love you."

"I love you too," I panted through the aftermath of my explosive orgasm.

I felt a dribble of his cum leak out of me, as he carefully slid out and rearranged my thong and skirt back. I was so out of it I nearly stumbled when I tried to stand up straight.

Luckily for me, I had just managed to do it when the carnie came back around the corner.

My jaw dropped and I felt Edward grow still next to me. _Had he caught us?_

"Everything okay here, folks?" he asked, and I knew he suspected something.

I grabbed for my forgotten putter on the ground.

I smiled brightly at the man and he smiled back in return, and I couldn't help but notice the twinkle in his eye at my words. _He knew._

"Uh yes. Everything's great. Really. My boyfriend here was just giving me some putting lessons."


End file.
